Strangers
by MissNetty
Summary: The village is facing war and needs to prepare. But of all things a stranger has waltzed into the village. She showing signs of being a possible enemy but Neji can't seem to stop watching her. Spending everyday with her and eventually hoping that she may look at him in the same way. Her skills and personality seem to scream stay away but hopefully fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Miss Netty and I would like to state that I do not own any of the characters in Naruto. Just a quick statement this is happening right before the Fourth Shinobi Wars and will play out to cannon. Not to spoil anything but I have a hard time with altering head cannon if I don't have to. 

Anyway I also know some people are not fond of outside characters but the one I created I hope tugs at your heart strings and makes you laugh a little. I hope you enjoy a story of love and trust and enjoy Strangers as much as I had writing it.

Neji sat in a room with his friends at the Leaf Village head quarters. They were waiting on Sakura who was interrgating a girl who was dragged in by Tenten and Ino.

There had been a string of murders in the woods the last few days and they claimed this indivudal just screamed suspicous with a sword strapped to her hip. In the middle of the night.

Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru sat playing cards while they waited.

Fianlly Sakura and Kakashi came into the room looking exhausted.

"Well, she claims she just arrived in this area tonight and has no idea what is happening but the things we found in her bag are a little suspcious." She sat next to Naruto and rubbed her eyes.

"And what was in her bag?" Naruto leaned in closer, curisoity bright in his eyes.

"She had a bag full of clothes, basic supplies and a lot of weapons. That was a bit of surprise for Ino when she searched her."

Neji took a list from Sakuras hand and named off all the fun things this nut job had on her.

"Wires, files, range finder, breath mask, 3 exploding pouches, 4 smoke grenades, kunai, makibishi, shuriken, and a samurai sword." This had to be the murderer.

"She kept saying that she's been in contact with a friend who lived here and she finally decided to restart her life."

"Did she mention who the friend was? And maybe her own name?" Neji was happy that this nut job was locked up regardless.

"Yeah she didn't want to talk, so we are going to keep her here till she does," Sakura stood and stretched. "I'm going home."

 _Who the hell is this women?_

The last few nights have been a blur of hunting the one responsible for random deaths, and making sure the travelers were safe.

the group evenually broke off and went home, as Neji sat and waited Kakashi came through the doorway.

"Aren't you going home Neji?"

"Actually I thought I would go down and see who the whack job is." They nodded to each other and made their way down to the holding cells.

Her cell was dark, and she was laying on the hard floor instead of the mattress provided for her.

Kakashi kicked the bars causing her to roll into a defensive position.

"I thought I was done being silent for the night?" Her voice dripped with anger.

"Well we just want to get to know you."

"I still don't understand why I am being held here.." Neji took the opportunity to explore the suspect I front of him.

She was short, roughly reaching his chest. Her long light brown hair waved gently down her back. Hazel eyes flicked between Kakashi and Neji as she waited for a response.

"Well honey, you were found with weapons. We've had some unexplained deaths. Figure it out."

"Like I told you before, I was told by a friend that this would be a safe place to live. He never said I would be arrested upon arrival." She squeezed the bars as Kakashi started to walk away.

"Who's you're friend?" She rolled her eyes.

"Really why do you need to know?

Neji continued to stare at the girl until she smiled and winked at him.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." The blush on her pale skin made her glow in the dark cell.

"When you're ready to talk we'll see what we can do!"

"WAIT IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA! PLEASE LET ME OUT"

Kakashi continued to walk and winked at Neji who finally caught up"

"What are you going to do?" Neji looked over his shoulder as her shadow paced back and forth.

"Let Tsunade have a chat with her"

Neji made sure he was going to be there if she managed to get an audiance with Tsunade.

…

The next day everyone seemed to hold their breath. Tsunade agreed to meet with the girl, all sorts of people were hanging around to see what this indivdual was going to say. With her being locked up there had been no blood split all night.

It wasn't looking good for her.

Neji watched as she was escorted by Kakashi and Guy up to her little meeting.

"This is going to be one on one right? I won't have a babysitter right?" She seemed a little nervous. She looked rail thin with her hands tied behind her back, a black sleeveless kimono barely covering her knees, ankle high shoes covered her feet.

As they walked by Guy winked at Neji giving him the okay to spy.

"Yeah sadly for us the Hokage is a little curious about you and thinks you'll talk if we aren't there."

They shoved her into the room and waited patiently as Neji prepared.

" _Byakugan_ "

While everyone waited Neji was going to get everything first hand.

 _"So you bring weapons into my village in the middle of the night, you are not registered with any village, and yet you are confused on why you're locked up?" Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk._

 _"Aha, yeah about that. Um I like to feel safe?" Rei shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the Hokage._

 _"How about you just tell me who the hell you are before you disappear. I assume no family knows where youre at?"_

 _"You're kidding right?" Rei shifted under Tsunades gaze, this girl had no spine if she couldn't even handle this old woman._

 _"No, the 2 Jounin who brought you here also have orders to kill you after our talk if i don't like what I hear."_

Neji watched as Rei swallowed hard. Seriously, this nervous wreck had that many weapons? Probably didn't know what they all were.

 _"My name is Rei Aioshi. I'm not registered because I'm not a ninja. I became an assasin after my father was killed." Rei looked Tzunade dead in the eye as she rambled on._

Neji honestly felt like laughing. Apparently so did Tsunade.

 _"Ahaha, you expect me to believe that? You can't even look me in the eye!"_

 _"Let me show you, everyone has been mentioning murders in the woods. I can bring the murderer in. Dead or alive." Rei became serious and finally stood her ground._

 _"Alright, if you can track them down tonight then I will see what I can do for you. But you won't go alone." Tsunade was becoming bored with the girl and started to look through a book._

" _Am I going to get to pick?" Her eyes lite up._

 _"Ah no, but since he's been listening in, Hyuuga Neji with keep an eye on you. Right kiddo?" Tsunade looked right in his direction._

Neji stopped the Byakugan and started to walk away.

She couldn't be serious about this.

…

But sadly she was.

Neji now sat in a tree as this dork used a borrowed range finder to search the black night.

"This is an unfair punishment for just eavesdropping. Seriously what do you think you are going to accomplish with that?"

Rei jumped as he practically yelled at her.

"Lower your voice, aren't you a Jounin or something? Have a little respect for what I'm doing." She raised the object back to her eye and continued what he thought was a pointless search.

"You're still going with the assassin story?" He leaned on the trunk of the tree and gazed at her.

"I don't understand why you people are so reluctant to believe me."

"You seem so normal. You don't even look like a genin." She really didn't, she seemed a little dim to him. Her eyes were always looking to a far off place.

At least thats what it seemed like for the last 3 hours. They've been in the tree since 2 am and she still hasn't done anything.

"Well thats the best part about me, I blend in so people walk right by."

"How old are you?"

"I am 17. Same age as you and just a little older than Sasuke." How was she supposed to be taken seriously when she allowed herself to be so distracted,

"How do you know how old I am?"

"I asked Sakura when she got me ready."

Honestly nothing about him was any of her business.

As he sat up to give her a piece of his mind she grabbed a bag full of linen she requested and jumped from the tree.

He watched as she started to walk along the path and saw a large figure start to follow her.

"Excuse me miss! I lost my way to the village and was hoping you would help me."

The stupid girl nodded and walked over to what seemed to be a man twice her size. There is no way she managed to find the murderer that easily.

"Do you have a map sir? I can just show-"

Before she could get the rest of her sentance out the man pulled a knife and grabbed her by the hair. He aimed for her neck which caused Neji to jump up.

He jumped down and ran ready to hit the man. Only to see Rei twist around and manage to kick the man in the neck and easily sliding the knife from his hand.

As he was kicked he grabbed her ankle, throwing her to the ground he turned and ran.

Neji followed and was quickly closing in.

He couldn't believe she even lured the bastard out in the open.

The gap between them grew smaller and smaller when something flew past his right ear and straight into the mans leg.

He hit the ground hard and Neji stopped to look behind him.

Rei stood with a confident smile, her hands on her hips.

"I told you the best part was blending in."

 _Maybe she is serious..._

...

It took until dawn to drag the man back to the village. Neji had knocked him out while Rei looked through his bag to find another bloody knife and a necklace that was taken off the last victim.

She really did it.

"How did you know he would be there?"

"You're the Jounin shouldn't you have figured this out earlier?" Her laugh was like an instrument playing in his ears. He tried to find it annoying but kept finding it to be relaxing.

"Okay, you picked a heavily traveled path. Made yourself vunerable, put yourself in the open and hoped for the best."

"Where as you have been lying in wait, setting traps thinking that was the only way. I didn't give off a vibe, just a girl walking around in the dark." Never mind the fact she could've been killed.

"So you're a little clever, but there are a lot of things that could've gone wrong." As he continued to drag along with her he got more annoyed at the danger she was in.

"Awww, you care about my wellbeing already." She smiled at him from her busy task of holding the guys feet and carrying some of the weight.

After they finally got him to the proper place Tsunade awaited to hear about how all this happened.

Rei sat outside as Neji explained that she actually did a decent job.

"But her aim was dead on?" Tsunade picked at her finger nails with a bored expression.

"Yeah, she may be serious about this assassin stuff. But she had no regard for her own safety and probably mine." He kept thinking about how it would've only taken one stroke of his knife to kill her.

"Alright, she may be a good atsett. We will test her tonight to see where she's at and use her to our advantage."

"Are you serious?" Shock clear on his face as Tsunade laughed at him.

"And since you seem to so worried about her she can stay with you. Keep her outta trouble." As she walked away she looked over her shoulder at him. "I saw the way you looked at her coming in, consider this a gift."

When she opened the door he could see Rei pop up with an anxoius face.

"Well? Can I at least live?"

"Yes, we will see what kind of skills you have starting this evening and you will stay with Neji till we decide you are safe around others." Tsunade patted Rei on the head. She was a tad on the short side.

"Wait so I'm on like probation?"

"Thats a good way to explain it, Neji will keep an eye on you for now. He has a house near by that the Hyuuga clan bought him. You'll have a roof over your head."

"Huh.." She looked in Neji's direction and waved at him.

If he didn't turn away she probably would've seen the blush covering his cheeks.

...

"Oooooooh you have such an awesome house!" Rei looked around the 2 bedroom house that Neji's uncle bought so he could have a little more privacy.

"Yeah, well your room is over here. Tsunade already had all the sharp objects removed so-"

"You really live here by yourself?" She looked at the plain living space. A few pictures on the walls and one or two pieces of artwork. But for the most part it was pretty clean and basic.

"Yes can you please concentrate?"

"Sorry, I'm a little tired. Can we go over the rules after a nap?"

He stared at her for a moment, they had been up all night and who knows if she got any sleep in her cell. Before he could speak she sat on the couch and started to ask questions about what was happening.

He wandered to his kitchen to grab snacks expecting her to be starving as well.

When Neji went back to sit with her she was passed out. He looked at her sleeping form and felt the urge to brush her long brown hair from her face.

He sighed and threw a blanket over her. He needed to keep his head on straight. She was still a stranger.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will anxiously wait for chapter two! Please rate and review until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

SOOO sorry for the delay! I moved and then I had a lot of tech issues as the device that the chapters were on kind of went MIA. Please enjoy!

A large group had gathered in the third arena of the chuunin exams. Most of them genin wanting to see what the so called assassin could do without any formal training.

Neji watched as Rei stretched and prepared for what was probably going to be a rough test. Tsunade had kept it quiet so everyone was anxious to find out.

"I wonder what they will do? Sakura didn't she at least give you a hint?" Naruto was getting excited.

Most of the group was gathered around them with everybody making bets.

"She's gonna have her ass beat."

"Nope, she's gonna give Grandma Tsunade a run for her money."

"Hey Neji what do you think?" Tenten stood quietly next to Neji, waiting for the show to start.

"She had good aim this morning but that could've been a lucky shot."

"No, what do you think of her?" She turned and laughed at the blush starting in his cheeks.

"We know nothing about her, she could be dangerous and this test will give us an idea-"

"She's also pretty isn't she? I hope she's a good fighter because then she'll be perfect." His friend smiled and turned to the arena as Tsunade walked out with Guy Sensei and Kakashi.

"Alright so this is will be very simple. They each have a wooden knife attached to them somewhere thats been soaked in bright ink. You will get the knife and 'cut' somewhere fatal." The two men stood patiently as Rei looked a bit dazed.

"What you have no women around here?"

"They didn't want to accidently kill you. These two volunteered. You have a maximum of ten minutes. Go." She walked away as the men got into their fighting positions.

"Ummm..." Rei started to walk backwards. Her face becoming a little pale.

"Oh they also have instructions to knock you out." Tsunade sat in a chair placed by her assistant and waited.

"We're sorry but we kind of have to hurt you unless you can get to us first." Kakashi crossed his arms and Guy went right on ahead.

As he rushed forward Rei turned and ran.

Neji looked around and watched as everyone laughed at her retreat. She showed him she was fearless earlier, what on earth was she doing now?

Rei ran as fast as she could with the gap between her and Guy closing. The room watched as she managed to run up the wall to about the level of his head. She grabbed onto his neck as she started to flip backwards and used her momentum to yank him down with her.

The force from Guy hitting the ground knocked her over and she slid a foot away from him. The room watched as Guy got up quickly looking a little frustrated.

"That was a cheap move kid. Let me show you how an honorable Jounin fights!" He readied himself for one of his many justus' and started to move towards her.

She finally got up looking a little off balance, once again started to run in the opposite direction.

As he ran after her, Neji saw something in her hand. He bent over the railing in time to see her stop dead in his path and slashed the wooden knife across his chest leaving a bright orange streak.

"You mean a dead honorable Jounin right?" As Guy looked down in shock Rei turned to Kakashi who was clapping for her.

"That was pretty good, but I doubt you'll get me." He stood with his hands in his pockets as she started to walk towards him.

The arena was erupting with cheering and booing as the group of friends held their breath. If she could take Guy down that quickly, how long will it take for kakashi?

"Are you sure you can see me properly with one eye?"

"Yes I can, and I can see that you are probably going to attack me first since I'm not willing to run in head first like him."

"Sure" After she spoke she ducked down and disappeared.

"Oh hey, I think she's finally using some taijustu. At least she knows that." Sakura was taking notes on the way she fought.

Neji could only see that she was fighting a little dirty.

She kept up with Kakshi who was getting a lot of good hits in.

Rei managed to grab the front of his vest giving him easy access to put his elbow in her chest. She fell backwards hitting the ground hard.

With the wind knocked out of her the arena stated to cheer, waiting for Kakashi to knock her out.

"What a terrible assassin!"

"She's no match for him!"

"She can't even use basic justu can she?!"

Neji looked around getting angry about the whole situation, what did this have to do with anything?

Rei sat breathing hard as he bent down to say something to her. She reached up and pulled something from his pocket. In a matter of seconds the two vanished in an explosion of smoke.

The arena went silent with everyone watching for one of the two to pop out of the smoke. After a few minutes Rei fell out onto her back coughing holding something to her chest.

Naruto was the first to see what she was holding.

"Holy crap she has his mask!" Everyone bent over railings and craned their necks to see the black material craddled tightly to her chest.

Kakashi finally emerged with a long purple slash over his neck. He didn't look happy.

As everyone started to cheer and yell Neji watched nervously as kakshi grabbed his mask and the front of her kimono saying something harsh. She looked a little terrified as she coughed the smoke out of her lungs.

He was pushed from the railing and forced to follow foot traffic to the outside where Sakura quickly ran back inside to meet with Tsunade.

The group excitedly chattered away.

"Guys seriously if she can do that with no weapons imagine what she'll be like among us!" Naruto was a little more excited than he should be about this.

The group dispersed and left Neji to wait for Rei. He had a lot of questions.

 _Where did she learn to be to so reckless? Its not just skill she has no concern over her own safety._

As he stewed over his thoughts he became aware that someone was standing in front of him. He looked up to be greeted by hazel eyes and a huge smile.

"Hey! Can we go somewhere to get food? They gave me most of my stuff back so I can pay!" She started to walk in the direction of town, her long brown hair trailing behind her.

"Wait what happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are they doing with you?" He grabbed her wirst and whirrled her around to look at him. Her clear skin wrinkling at the bridge of her nose as she thought about what to say.

"I will train with various Jounin since I'm not really sure what justu is in general and when they're ready they'll make a decision."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I will train with a bunch of the Sensei's until they think I can be trusted.. Or something like that." She turned and continued to walk.

They made their way to town and ended up in a small resturant, while they sat waiting for food she fired off questions about justus and for advice.

"So I take it that you have no clue how to do anything?" He stared at her from the other side of the table. She had a few scrapes on her arms and legs. And one cut under her eye.

"Nope, I was raised in a forgery helping my dad make weapons. I never learned how to use.. What do you call it? Oh chakra, but I did learn how to use every weapon my dad ever made and was starting to learn how to make them when he died." She watched out the window as she spoke. She was easily distracted.

"How old were you?"

"I had just turned 9, I was given an opportunity to use my abilities to get revenge and I took it." As food arrived she munched away.

He was a little shocked with how easily she spoke about her sad childhood, he never spoke to anyone about what he has gone through. Opening up to a very special few, he kept everything to himself.

"How did you get the opportunity?"

"She was a rogue Shinobi, she taught me a few things about moving faster and gave me work." She finally looked back at him and smiled.

They finished eating and headed back to his house, she kept a good distance from him as they walked together. She seemed almost like tourist when he realized that she did have plans to live here.

"So what made you want to come here? And how the hell did you meet Sasuke?" That was a question that still eating away at him.

She hopped onto a low fence and balanced as she walked, at least she wasn't clumsy.

"I met him during… uhh… work. He suggested that I make my way out here eventually. We became fast friends and I bumped into him every so often." Her hesitation bothered him but she was at least answering the questions

He kept watching her walk as he noticed Lee walking back into town after a week long trip. His friend waved to him and started to walk a little quicker when he saw the girl next to Neji.

"And I wanted to come here because I wanted a second chance, my life wasn't bad before but-"

"Hello Miss, is he boring you? I can make sure you get the best second chance here in Konoha, and there are several places to go see!" Lee hurried over and took her hand helping her to step down.

Her confused face made Neji smirk a little. He put his hand on top of her hand and tried to speak without laughing.

"Rock Lee this is Rei Aioshi, she is currently under probation by the Hokage and I am housing her until she is deemed fit to live among us." Lee had the same look he would give Sakura when he was head over heels for her.

"Hello Rei when you are ready for a tour of our beautiful city please contact me!" He bent down and kissed her hand that he never let go of. This bothered Neji a little more than it should.

"Thanks Lee, we need to leave now she's a bit tired." He grabbed her wrist and staretd to yank her along.

"Thank you Lee! I hope to see you around! He seems nice, maybe tomorrow I can-"

"We need you to train and concentrate on that. Not sight-seeing."

"Yeah well maybe I want to see the city I'll be living in." She stopped in her tracks causing him to jerk backwards.

"Stop, just walk." He pointed in the direction of his house and the rest of the walk was extremely quiet.

When they finally arrived home he went straight to the bath and processed the day while he soaked.

He watched her get beat up and dominate in the arena, he highly doubted she would last ten minutes in their world and he could feel a nervous pull in the pit of his stomach.

 _But she has talent. Good aim and fearless. She is going to make a brilliant Kunoichi, she's graceful in the way she moves and is very beautiful._

He sat up in the bath baffled a his thoughts, he's known the woman for a day. Why was he thinking this way?

Neji quickly got out and headed to his bedroom to change, he peaked in the living room where she was and saw her sitting passed out on the couch again.

Walking over he saw her hair sprawled around her face and chest like a light blanket. Her pale skin blemished with scrapes and bruises. Leaning down he could smell sweat and pine. She smelled like the trees.

He easily lifted her and carried her off to her own bed.

 _This may be harder than I thought. She really is perfect._

 _Please keep an eye out for the next chapter! I promise it won't be weeks in between every chapter. Even I think its cruel..._


End file.
